The Fallen Shadow
The Fallen Shadow is an epic storyline starring the six Toa Mata, in a tale of the origins of Goalrock; the Toa of Shadow. Synopsis Turaga Vakama has gathered everyone around a small pit of sand to tell a tale of the BIONICLE. Vakama places six colored stones in the pit, representing the Toa; he then places a silver one on the other side of the pit. The entire pit engulfs into shadow, and an infected Kanohi Hau appears in the center. The words "BIONICLE" appear, and everything goes black. The words "The Fallen Shadow" appear in red. Vakama then begins his narration: "In the time before time, on the island paradise of Mata Nui, the Makuta's spell of slumber over the Great Spirit was indeed in great peril, with the mighty Toa's defeat of the Rahi. All was well, until new prophecies of a dark figure's arrival came. Tension spread across the land; the shadow has fallen", says Turaga Vakama as the Toa Mata rise from the Suva in their villages. ---- On the trip back to Kini-Nui, Tahu has a vision of himself, only dark and twisted, spreading chaos across Mata Nui. Upon arriving, Gali notices Tahu shivering. "Tahu, are you well? It is not like the Toa of Fire to feel the cold." "I saw something, something dark in a vision," says Tahu. "What of it?" asks Lewa. "I'm concerned for the well-being of the Matoran," exclaims Tahu. "But we defeated Makuta," says Onua. "Maybe, but what I saw still haunts me," says Tahu. "What was it then? asks Pohatu. "A dark, corrupt version of me; it reached out to grab me!" exclaims Tahu. "Have you told Vakama?" asks Lewa. "No, I will try to find answers some other way," says Tahu. ---- Meanwhile, the Matoran and Turaga eagerly await the Toa's return. "How do you think Matau will react to this?" says Lewa, pointing to a deep red scar on his face. "It'll be fine, Matau practically jokes about everything these days," consoles Onua. "Yeah, perhaps I should rest it off safely in Le-Koro," says Lewa. "Yeah, oh well, it's been fun; safe journey, brother," says Onua. "Will do, until next time. Good luck with the visions, Tahu," says Lewa. "Thanks, see you next Kohlii season, then," says Tahu. ---- As Tahu walks over the beach, he notices his Toa canister, still gleaming, as if he had just arrived yesterday. Tahu then spots a glowing red light inside it. What's that red light? thinks Tahu. He then steps inside, and gets pulled in by a silver colored claw. "Hey! What's going on?" shouts Tahu. "Silence!" orders the fiend. Everything goes black. Later, Tahu wakes up on the beach. He notices his Kanohi Hau broken and covered in strange black markings. "What?" exclaims Tahu. I have to find Vakama, I don't even know why I decided to go this alone," thinks Tahu. ---- Meanwhile, in Ga-Koro... "Has Tahu returned yet?" asks Nokama. "You mean he hasn't yet? We all left at the same time, though," says Gali. "Well, you know better than I, the speed of Pohatu is unmatched. I will notify Lewa to help look for him," says Nokama. While Lewa uses his Kanohi Miru to fly all around Ta-Koro to search for Tahu, all the other Toa follow Onua in Onu-Koro to search underground. "You sure he's here?" asks Gali. "Not sure, certain; Nuparu detected massive power surges, a Toa's power," explains Onua. "Since we're here, following that path, it must be him." "Are we going the right way?" asks Kopaka. "Please, I know these caves like the back of my claw; even without a lightstone, I know this is the right way," says Onua. Onua leads the Toa through the almost endless caves of Onu-Koro in search of Tahu. "Oh great, yet another decoy to keep us unecessarily busy!" shouts Onua. Onua notices Tahu's Kanohi on the ground in flames. "Where is he?" asks Gali. "What happened here?" asks Lewa. "Onua?" asks Pohatu. "I was certain..." says Onua nervously. "What did this to him?" asks Kopaka. "What makes you think it was a Rahi? Could have been someone," says Lewa. "Let's hope you're wrong about that brother," says Pohatu. "Well, what now, brothers?" asks Gali. With that said, Onua leads the Toa out and back to Kini-Nui to devise a plan. ---- "OK, Tahu is missing; what do we do? He was our leader," says Lewa. "Any suggestions, Kopaka?" "I suggest we check our villages, at the same time," says Kopaka. And so, each of the Toa returned to their village for any such word on Tahu. Little did any of them notice that Tahu was lying on his chest at the Suva. "Brothers!" shouts Lewa. Or did they? "It's Tahu! He's at the Suva!" shouts Lewa. The Toa bring Tahu to his feet and then notice a dark figure beside them. Gali gasps. She drops Tahu from the shock. "Who are you?" demands Pohatu. "I am Goalrock, and you will return what you have taken from me!" demands Goalrock. Goalrock takes out an elongated shadow ball launcher, and starts levitating into the air. He begins firing. Lewa deflects the blast with his axe, but it crumbles to dust. "No! My Toa tool!" shouts Lewa. Gali jumps in and starts unleashing wave upon wave water from her hooks against Goalrock's face. "Stand back," says Kopaka. Kopaka then takes out his Ice Sword and skilfully knocks out Goalrock's staff from his hands and onto the ground. "It seems you are outnumbered. Retreat while you still draw breath," says Kopaka, holding his Ice Sword to Goalrock's neck. "Kopaka! You aren't really suggesting killing him?" asks Gali. "He kidnapped Tahu, destroyed his mask and ambushed us, I don't see why I shouldn't," says Kopaka. Kopaka moves his arm to attack and Goalrock closes his eyes, and the others wait tentatively. Suddenly, Goalrock teleports to behind Kopaka and kicks him to the ground. "Dear brothers, you want Tahu? You can have him!" shouts Goalrock. Goalrock proceeds to lift Tahu with Telekinesis and launch him at the Toa. Goalrock then disapears in a veil of black mist. "What was that?" asks Gali. "Yes yes, more importantly, where am I going to get a new Axe?" asks Lewa. "Please, we need to concentrate, help me with Tahu," says Pohatu. ---- The Toa carry Tahu all the way back to Vakama, who is waiting eagerly. "What happened?" asks Vakama. "Who did this?" asks Jaller. "We don't know, tt seems Makuta has created being of his own." says Gali. "It is as I feared, the Makuta has created a shadow Toa." says Vakama. "This fell from the sky yesterday." says Vakama. Vakama hands Gali a black stone with red markings. "What is this? It seems to give off alot of power." asks Gali. Goalrock teleports in the crowd of Matoran. He proceeds to rise into the air. Onua then jumps at him but stops in mid-air. "W-What's happening?" shouts Onua. "That's him! Quick!" shouts Pohatu. Goalrock teleports away, and as do the Toa with him. "Darn!" shouts Lewa. Characters Soundtrack *All Insane Kids - Hero *Crush 40 - Open Your Heart *Crush 40 - Un-Gravitify *Cryoshell - Gravity Hurts *Karnivool - All I Know *Karnivool - Themata *Powerman 5000 - When Worlds Collide